OS Five Times (AdrinetteLadynoirMarichatLadrien)
by Nilsa Ligthwood
Summary: Summary: 5 veces que el cuadro amoroso se encerró en un closet...


1.- 2016 LADYNOIR

"De verdad crees que es seguro?

Chat Noir suspiró. "Claro que sí, Buginette. Nadie sabrá que fuimos nosotros!"

"Querrás decir tú...porque yo nada tuve que ver en esto."

"Oh, vamos, Bichito, no es la gran cosa! Solo quiero vengarme de Queen Bee por todo lo que me ha hecho, solo vamos a estropear un poco su ropa!" sentenció acercándose a la suite de Chloe Burgois.

Esta vez fue Ladybug la que suspiró, "Aun no entiendo qué cosa tan terrible te ha hecho para enojarte tanto..."

'Ha estado pasando mucho tiempo contigo, y no me gusta!', pensó pero no podía decirlo en voz alta, así que solo se quedó callado y con cuidado abrió la puerta del closet, jalando a Ladybug dentro.

Mientras revolvían las prendas, escucharon un suave pero audible 'click', y ambos sintieron un escalofrío bajando por sus espaldas, girando al ver que la puerta fue cerrada.

Chat Noir se movió y trató de abrirla, pero falló.

Miró a Ladybug con su sonrisa boba, y rió nerviosamente.

"Creo que estamos encerrados."

"Te odio! Gato tonto"

* * *

2.- 2017 ADRINETTE

Marinette escuchó un audible grito de 'ADRIEN AGRESTE!' haciendo eco por los pasillos de la escuela. Y entonces, vio a Adrien corriendo hacia ella. Lo siguiente que supo fue que Adrien sujetó su muñeca y ella también estuvo corriendo.

"Adr..."

"Corre!"

"Pero Adri..."

"Cállate y corre!"

"Pero no hice nada!"

Adrien se detuvo de golpe, "Oh..." soltó la muñeca de Marinette. "Cierto..."

"AGRESTE!!!"

Y de súbito, Marinette también tuvo miedo, porque Alya sonaba muy, muy enojada, y nadie quería ver a una Alya enojada.

Adrien abrió la primera puerta que vio y empujó a Marinette dentro, siguiéndola y cerrando antes de que Alya pudiera verlos.

"Qué hiciste ahora?"

"Me comí su croissant, que le regalo Ladybug por accidente."

"No me digas que fue ESE Croissant..."

Adrien asintió en silencio.

"Te va a matar."

"Ya lo sé..."

Marinette suspiró. Miró alrededor y se dio cuenta que estaban en el closet de la limpieza de la escuelq.

Adrien se recargó cansado sobre la puerta cerrada, antes de que Marinette lo empujara y tratara de abrirla...pero fallando, porque esa puerta tendía a estancarse a veces.

"Lo siento..." Adrien susurró.

"Olvídalo." Marinette suspiró.

Si estar ahí significaba no enfrentar a una enojada Alya y pasar tiempo con su Crush no importaba.

* * *

3.- 2017 LADRIEN

"Estoy harta de esto!"

Adrien Agreste había estado ignorándola desde la semana pasada, y después de la centésima vez que evadió su mirada y sus llamadas en busca de "ayuda" para portar un Miraculous, no pudo soportarlo más. Iba a descubrir de qué iba todo, de una u otra forma.

Se paro frente al ventanal y la abrio de un tiron, saliendo disparado su yoyo, agarro a Adrien de la cintura y lo jaló al closet, sacó la llave y cuando la puerta estuvo cerrada tras ellos, le puso el pestillo.

"Qué demonios haces?"

"Qué pasa contigo hoy y toda esta semana?"

Adrien mordió su labio inferior.

"Déjame salir."

"No. No hasta que me digas por qué estás ignorándome, qué hice?" Ladybug pregunto muy muy enojada.

Adrien dudó por un momento. "No estoy ignorándote."

Ladybug viró los ojos. "Oh claro, y Chat Noir esgracioso!"

"A veces lo es."

"Agreste..."

"Ok, ok!"

Adrien respiró profundamente.

"Yo...uhm...es que...soñé contigo!" sentenció sonrojándose.

Ladybug se sobresaltó. No podía entender qué tenía que ver eso con lo que estaba pasando.

El rostro de Adrien estaba sonrojado y estaba mirando a todos lados menos a ella.

"Espera...f-fue ESE tipo de sueño?"

Adrien se sonrojó más.

"Oh."

Ladybug dejó que todo calara y lentamente sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa pervertida.

Adrien se atrevió a mirarla y cuando sus ojos se fijaron en los de su lady, su aliento se quedó en su garganta.

Ladybug rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Adrien acercándolo, antes de depositar ligeros besos por su mentón, bajando por su cuello.

"Ma...Ladybug..." jadeó. "Aquí no..."

"Por qué no? La puerta está cerrada..."

Lamió un camino hacia arriba y Adrien gimió.

"Y, Adrien...te molestaría contármelo? Estaré más que complacida de hacerlo realidad."

Adrien volvió a gemir, esta vez contra los labios de su lady.

* * *

4.- 2018 MARICHAT

"No me empujes!"

"Ssssh!!"

Marinette miró enojada a Chat Noir.

"Por qué estamos escondidos en el closet de Chloe 'otra vez'?" Marinette susurro lo ultimo.

"Porque necesito material para usar contra Queen Bee."

"Ya, pero por qué estoy YO aquí?"

"Porque es divertido y lo sabes! Además, Ladybug no nos gritará si sabe que estás conmigo."

Marinette encontró confort en el hecho de que quizá Ladybug sí le gritaría a Chat por ser así de tonto Y por arrastrar a Marinette consigo, así que la situación no era tan conveniente para Chat.

Mientras tanto, dos chicos entraron a la habitación.

Tanto Marinette como Chat contuvieron el aliento.

"No puede ser." Los dos dijeron al unisono

Era Nathaniel y Chloe?.

De respuesta hubo un amortiguado 'Uhm', así que no sabían que era lo que estaba pasando.

Chat estuvo por echar un vistazo, cuando de súbito Chloe exclamó. "Aah! Ese mayordomo olvidó cerrar el closet otra vez!"

Y giró la llave, haciendo que los dos chicos dentro del closet se congelaran.

"Entonces, Mi reina..." Nathaniel canturreó.

Ambos volvieron a congelarse.

Eran Chloe y Nathaniel, en serio??

"Ya que no hay nadie...seguimos lo de hace rato?", preguntó Nathaniel

Marinette giró hacia Chat Noir.

"Voy a matarte." Le susurró.

Un suave gemido pudo escucharse en la habitación.

"Voy a decírselo a Ladybug."

Y Chat Noir quiso llorar.

* * *

5.- 2019 LADYNOIR/ADRINETTE

Sus respiraciones se mezclaron, los húmedos labios tragaban al otro, las manos de Ladybug desordenaron los cabellos de Chat Nori, quien tenía las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de la menor, evitando que se fuera.

Aunque de todos modos, no era como que Ladybug quisiera irse.

Hubo pequeños descansos entre los besos – para recuperar el aliento, de otro modo, sus labios seguirían unidos, amortiguando los suaves gemidos que escapaban de ambos.

De súbito, hubo ruidos en el pasillo del museo y Adrien rompió el beso para ver por la puerta. Cuando llevó su mirada de regreso a Ladybug, vio que la heroina tenía los ojos aun cerrados, estaba jadeando y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, pero sonrió cuando volvió a besarla.

Chat Noir abrazó a la heroina y lentamente se abrieron camino al closet de intendencia. Logró abrir la puerta sin romper el beso.

Las manos de Ladybug, las cuales habían estado en su cabello, se movieron hacia el rostro de Chat Noir, obligándolo a romper el beso. Lo miró con intensidad a los ojos antes de susurrar, "Ponle el pestillo a la puerta. Y destransformate"

Chat Noir sonrió con amor.

"Como ordenes... M'lady" y un brillo color rojo y verde se dejo ver entre las hechuras de la puerta, en aquella noche tan tranquila en la ciudad de París.

Fin


End file.
